Sasuke's undies
by xXSasukeluvaXx
Summary: Sasuke can't find any underwear.


**A weird fic that I just wrote 'cuz I'm bored. Wuhoo. I know it's crap.**

ItalicsSasuke's thoughts

"Damn it!" Sasuke muttered as he searched through his clothing drawers frantically, "Where the hell are they!"

Sasuke groaned, he only had five minutes to get to the bridge for Kakashi's extra special mission.

But the problem was, he couldn't find any underwear, not even the pair he wore yesterday.

_Argh! Only one minute! _He screamed in his head, in the end he decided to just not wear anything under his shorts and dashed over to the bridge.

"I-I'm here…" Sasuke panted, he almost choked when he realised that his perverted Sensei was, as always, not present.

"Oi Sasuke, what's with your clothes?" Naruto laughed pointing rudely at the annoyed Uchiha.

_Oh No! How could that Dobe have noticed I-_

"Sasuke, your top's on backwards." Naruto stated, Sasuke peered at his shirt, the Uchiha fan was on the front, indeed it was on the wrong way, he swivelled it around quickly.

_Phew! I thought I was gonna be found out!_

"Sasuke-kun. Why are you so distressed today?" Sakura asked, ogling creepily at him, Sasuke gasped as a hand grasped his shoulder.

"Yo!" Kakashi sensei chuckled, ruffling Sasuke's raven locks, Naruto and Sakura groaned in harmony.

"So what's our special mission?" Naruto enquired, gazing at the 'Icha Icha' reader.

"You get to practice balance and evading technique."

"Eh?" Naruto griped, pouting in a stupid way.

The trio had to balance on wooden poles over a tranquil stream, while the sensei gets to sit in the shade of the trees, pelting the students with stones and branches, trying to knock them down.

Sasuke was told to stand at the edge, where the poles were more spaced out than where Sakura and Naruto were, with poles only a foot away from each other.

_Damn._

Kakashi sat lazily at the foot of a huge tree, reading Icha, his eyes were on the book so he threw the stones randomly, some flying at the students, and some flying way inaccurately and ending up hitting Iruka's house..

"MY WINDOWS!" Could be heard from far away.

Naruto was the first to fall; getting hit right in the face, with a clump of muddy soil, his face all brown and sticky.

"Aww Maan!" He moaned as he fell into the cold water, a frog jumping onto the top of his blonde head saying "Ribbit, Baka."

_Such a Dobe._

Then next was Sakura to fall, not actually getting hit, but standing on her own foot by accident and dropping into the water with a scowl.

But Sasuke took the worst hit, Kakashi threw a huge rock at Sasuke, Sasuke did the splits, trying to stretch to the next pole, his pants ripped at the back and the rock hit him right in the nuts.

_ITAI!_

Sasuke flew off the post painfully, sending a tidal wave over the other two as he landed in the water ungracefully.

"Oops." Kakashi sniggered, continuing to read.

When Sasuke got up, he was soaked, his pants were ripped and-

"Urgh! Sasuke! I can see your, your-Pfft!" Naruto laughed, once again pointing, cheeks flushing red as Sakura's blushing face.

As all white clothes go when wet, Sasuke's pants had turned see-through, Sasuke gasped and tried to cover himself up and ended up sitting down again.

Sakura and Kakashi went home to chill and clean up, but Sasuke was too embarrassed to walk through Konoha.

_This has to be the worst day ever!_

Naruto stretched his arm out to Sasuke, his hand waiting for his; Sasuke hesitated, but grasped Naruto's hand eventually and was pulled up out of the water.

_My pants!_

"Here Sasuke." Naruto said, unzipping his orange jacket and handing it to Sasuke.

_Naruto's favourite Jacket._

Sasuke wrapped the jacket around his waist and smiled, Naruto grinned and dragged Sasuke all the way through Konoha by his hand, until they reached 'Ichikaru's'.

"But Naruto I have to go home and change my pants!"

"It won't take long to eat ramen, man, we all missed lunch anyways." Naruto said, getting chopsticks and wolfing down the noodles.

The rest of the day was, well, not as bad as Sasuke thought it would be, apart from when Naruto knocked hot Ramen onto Sasuke's lap, got him chased by an angry dog and tripped him down a muddy hill by accident.

But when Sasuke got home, he found all his underwear was in the washing machine, and there was even a few in the bed drawer he forgot to check.

He got so angry, he burnt them all and then realised he had no underwear once again and dropt to the floor very irritated and demented.

_Waah!_

**Review please. The damn edit thing is so evil! It won't let me put ruler lines on it!**


End file.
